Atardeceres
by SheenaRogers
Summary: Tú que solo conoces la soledad y el dolor... ¿Qué harás cuando aparezca alguien que altere tu realidad? El monstruo de tu interior intenta controlarte. ¿Resistirás? Horror de summary, intento de death-fic. One-shot GaaIno muy leve, POV Gaara


**Hola de nuevo a todos! Aquí vengo con un one-shot GaaIno que escribí hace bastante tiempo. No es mi pareja favorita, pero me resulta interesante, y quise utilizarla para mi primer y único (desastroso) intento de death-fic... Ustedes me dirán**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. De lo contrario, Gaara sería mío y sólo mío ^^

**Anotación:** Las partes en _cursiva_ es cuando habla el Shukaku con Gaara

* * *

**ATARDECERES**

_Dime… Si pudieras vivir otra vida… Si pudieras volver atrás… Si pudieras regresar… Tan solo unas horas… Si nunca hubiera pasado… ¿Qué harías?_

Gaara caminaba despacio, sin rumbo fijo. El sonido de sus pasos era todo cuanto escuchaba en la lejanía. Aparte, claro está, de esa incómoda voz en su cabeza. De la cual no podía desprenderse.

Paró de andar al notar la caída de la noche. Sinceramente, le importaba poco que fuera de día o no, ya que para él el mundo era siempre el mismo, tanto en luz como en oscuridad.

Un mundo donde solo existía venganza, odio, sangre.

Esa misma sangre que aún cubría sus manos y manchaba sus ropas. Esa sangre que jamás le había tocado, a pesar de dejar a su paso tantas víctimas, de las cuales no recordaba rostro ni nombre.

Excepto una.

**[FLASHBACK]**

Atardecer en el desierto. El viento se encargaba de transportar los diminutos granos de arena que flotaban a su alrededor, despeinaba sus cabellos y agitaba sus ropas.

Él, como siempre, observaba sin inmutarse cada detalle de la inmensidad del desolador desierto. En compañía de la soledad.

_Entonces llegó ella… Alguien sin miedo… Alguien único… Alguien especial… Pero tú no lo supiste… ¿__Verdad?_

La chica se sentó a su lado. Su pelo rubio se movía al compás del mismo viento. Su expresión era de gran tristeza, pero él, indiferente, no lo notó.

Siguió ignorándola hasta que reparó en sus ojos azules, clavados en él. Normalmente habría matado a cualquiera que se atreviese a mirarlo durante tanto tiempo. Pero esta vez, por alguna razón, era diferente.

- Estás muy solo aquí.

Gaara no contestó. Ese precisamente era su objetivo. Aparte, claro está, de que ni en su aldea ni en otro sitio, nadie quería tenerle cerca. El rechazo y él eran tan complementarios como el cielo y el mar.

- ¿Estás bien?

De nuevo el silencio, acompañado de los soplidos del viento. Ella pareció desistir, pero no se molestó y siguió contemplando el horizonte hasta que el sol se marchó. Entonces, se fue ella también.

_Niñita atrevida… Cómo podía tratarte como si fueras su igual… No podías permitirlo… Y decidiste… Que la próxima vez… Apenas apareciera… La matarías…_

Los días fueron pasando. Aparentemente, todo seguía igual. Pero para Gaara no era así. Lo normal es que le molestara cualquier ser humano que se cruzase en su camino. Si estaba con gente, era por obligación. Si no deseaba la compañía de alguien, simplemente le mataba.

Pero ella se había ganado el derecho a tenerla. Todos los días aparecía y se sentaba allí con él. Nunca cruzaban más que dos palabras, su saludo y su despedida. Y con eso bastaba.

- Gaara.

- Ino.

Porque la chica le hacía sentir lejos de todo. Se olvidaba de su condena durante unas horas, en las que a su mente no acudían pensamientos. Nada de asesinatos, ni violencia, ni muertes. Solo el atardecer.

_Tal tranquilidad… No fue tu alivio… Sino tu ruina… Hiciste lo que tantas veces habías hecho… Pero por una vez… No lo deseabas… _

Abrió los ojos con temor… No, con miedo. Con verdadero terror. ¿Cómo pudo haber pasado? Era imposible tanta calma. Ahora recordaba demasiado bien por qué.

Los charcos de sangre brillaban con la luz del atardecer. El líquido empapaba la arena por todas partes.

Y de ella, qué quedaba. Tan solo un cadáver, o tal vez ni siquiera eso. Observó a la chica rubia, tumbada en el suelo en una posición muy extraña.

Su cabello rubio extendido sobre la arena, teñido de sangre.

Su boca, por la cual se desbordaba la sangre que momentos antes había inundado sus pulmones hasta que casi la había hecho ahogarse.

Su cuerpo, en el que pudo distinguir las heridas abiertas que dejaban al descubierto lo que habían sido sus órganos, ahora solamente pedazos viscosos cubiertos de sangre.

Su piel, hecha jirones cual si la hubieran arrancado a tiras dejando rastros enrojecidos.

Los cortes profundos y abiertos de su cuello por donde aún corría el reguero de sangre que había escapado de sus venas.

**[FLASHBACK END]**

_Y quisiste huir… __Pensar que no había pasado… Pero yo estoy aquí… Para hacerte recordar… Porque yo sé bien lo que sientes…_

Gaara gritó a los cuatro vientos para librarse de esa molesta voz en su interior. Sabía que era inútil, sin embargo. Él era parte de su alma desde el momento en que nació. Y contra eso, no podía hacer nada.

Ese monstruo infernal, que se había aprovechado de su serenidad para someterlo por completo. Lo había hecho dormirse, y él, demasiado relajado en ese momento, no pudo resistir…

Solo para descubrir, al despertarse… Que él, y solo él… La había matado.

* * *

**Si han llegado hasta aquí, gracias por leer. Espero que les haya gustado y ya saben, felicitaciones, críticas constructivas y demás, serán bien recibidos en un review. Me gustaría saber su opinión ^^**

**Matta ne!**

**Karin16**


End file.
